


Сказ об эльфе и рыбе

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Когда зашел разговор о рыбалке, Леголас поведал своим товарищам историю об одном юном эльфе





	Сказ об эльфе и рыбе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Elf Fish Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458609) by jenolas. 



Той ночью на небе не было ни облачка, и луна еще не взошла, так что звезды сияли во всем своем великолепии, точно алмазы, разбросанные по черному шелку. Братство встало лагерем на ночевку на мягкой зеленой траве, росшей близ проворного ручья. Леголас нашел место себе по нраву – чуть поодаль от остальных – и лег на спину, созерцая ночное небо и впитывая свет звезд. Их красота так тронула его, что он ощутил желание петь и выбрал песню, поначалу радостную, ведь в ней рассказывалось о пробуждении под звездами Детей Илуватара, но грустную в конце, где говорилось о печали о красе мира, утраченной с приходом Тени и запустением лесов, принадлежащих его народу.  
Его мягкий голос в отсутствие ветерка разносился далеко, достигая звезд, и те горевали вместе с ним, ведь они тоже любили Перворожденных и не желали видеть их страдания. Из его товарищей только Арагорн и Гендальф в полной мере осознавали, о чем песня, но остальные также без труда отметили смену настроя мелодии, и меланхоличное молчание овладело группой. Всеми, но не Пиппином, задумчиво смотревшим на ручей.  
– А знаете, я бы не отказался от свежей рыбки на завтрак, – бодро заявил он.  
– Завтрак! – воскликнул Боромир. – Не прошло и часа после полдника – а ты уже вовсю готов думать о следующей трапезе. У вас, хоббитов, воистину неутолимый аппетит.  
– Вообще-то, потом еще ужин, – уточнил Мерри, – но раз ты упомянул, Пип, то жареная рыбка на завтрак внесла бы приятное разнообразие.  
– Сейчас уже темновато рыбачить, мог бы раньше подумать, – вздохнул предусмотрительный Сэм. – Кроме того, у нас ни удочек, ни крючков, ни наживки.  
– Еще не слишком темно поставить в воде ловушки для рыб, – предложил Леголас, улыбнувшись в ответ на удивленные взгляды Мерри и Пипина. – Уж сколько мне довелось построить их, особенно в юности, – добавил он с загадочным блеском в глазах, что не осталось незамеченным Гендальфом, который увидел в этом возможность дать остальным узнать что-то об эльфе. Все, кроме них с Арагорном, очень мало знали о Леголасе, а, помимо его непрекращающихся перебранок с Гимли, говорил он не так уж много.  
– Чувствую, за твоими словами скрыта некая история, Леголас. Не поделишься с нами? – спросил Гендальф, усаживаясь у костра и зажигая трубку. Остальные присоединились, ведь им тоже не терпелось услышать ответ эльфа.  
– Если хотите, – произнес Леголас, не имея ни малейшего желания отказать в просьбе Истари, и остальные это поняли. И даже гному было интересно послушать его рассказ.  
– Когда я был очень-очень юным эльфом, родители взяли меня на пикник на небольшую полянку, посреди которой был пруд с кристально чистой водой. В тот день солнце светило ярко и жарко, так что я снял сапоги и пошел в воду. К моему удивлению, я увидел в воде метнувшиеся прочь серебристые искорки, а поскольку мне раньше не доводилось видеть живую рыбу, я напугался и побежал к отцу.  
  


***

  
– Отец, отец! Иди скорее, там в воде огромный монстр, у него серебряные волосы, и они извиваются! – закричал Леголас, бросаясь в уютные объятья матери.  
– Неужели? – спросил Трандуил и, приподняв бровь, с веселым изумлением посмотрел на жену. Затем осторожно разжал руки сына, обвившие шею матери, и, взяв маленькую ладошку в свою, повел Леголаса обратно к пруду. А там, сняв сапоги, закатав штаны и подхватив ребенка на руки, вошел в воду и, чувствуя, как маленькое тельце на его руках начало дрожать и прижалось к груди, успокаивающе сказал:  
– Бояться нечего, малыш. Эти серебристые искорки – просто рыбы, здесь нет никаких чудовищ. Присмотрись получше. – Леголас подчинился и вскоре был очарован юркими созданиями, чьи серебристые чешуйки вспыхивали радугой, попадая под лучи солнца, пронизывающие воду. Одна из них подплыла прямо к Трандуилу, и тот с быстротой, свойственной лишь эльфам, поймал ее и поднял вверх, чтобы позволить сыну рассмотреть ее поближе. Леголас осторожно потрогал чешую и захихикал, когда рыба стала открывать и закрывать рот, ища воду, чтобы подышать.  
– Брось ее обратно, Трандуил, – попросила с берега жена, вставшая рядом с прудом. – Бедное создание не заслужило смерти.   
Леголас был поражен: рыба умирает? В своей наивности ему всегда казалось, что ничто не должно умирать, особенно если оно такое красивое.  
– Я так и собирался, любовь моя, – заверил Трандуил и бережно опустил рыбку в воду. – А ты, Леголас, осознаешь ли, что мы обычно едим рыбу, которую ловим?  
– Да. Но она же не отсюда, верно, отец? – спросил он, когда пикник закончился и они засобирались домой.  
– Нет, я покажу тебе, где мы рыбачим.   
Вдоль ручья было несколько мест, где на ночь ставили ловушки, и Трандуил объяснил, как рыбу ловят и доставляют на кухни, где их чистят и готовят. Леголас ужаснулся, узнав, что он ел этих прекрасных созданий, и поклялся себе, что больше никогда не будет есть рыбу – и другим тоже не стоит, решил он.  
  


***

  
– И что ты сделал? – спросил Арагорн, знавший Леголаса достаточно, чтобы понимать: это не конец истории.  
– Каждое утро я вставал спозаранку, шел к ловушкам и освобождал всю рыбу, – ответил он.  
– И что, никто не замечал пропажи? – спросил Сэм, усмехаясь при мысли о том, что юные эльфы могут вести себя в точности как Пиппин.  
– Замечали, конечно! Повар, например. А за ним отец, поскольку он любитель рыбы на завтрак.  
– И как он тебя поймал? – спросил Пиппин.  
– Однажды утром я был неосторожен и свалился в ручей. К несчастью, в этот день мать отбывала погостить в Ривенделл, и я попался на глаза отцу, когда тот проверял готовность лошадей для поездки. Он спросил, где я был и что делал, так что я во всем признался.  
– Вот просто так? – Мерри, похоже, даже расстроила такая честность.  
– Для Леголаса невозможно солгать Трандуилу, – объяснил Гендальф, – они – эльфы, он сразу же узнает, что произнесена неправда, едва заглянув сыну в глаза. И ох как, должно быть, это неудобно, – мимоходом добавил он, обращаясь к Пиппину.  
– Как я понимаю, тебя наказали? – спросил Боромир, который от своего отца в юности меньшего бы и не ожидал.  
– Да, мне велели строить и поддерживать в должном состоянии ловушки для рыб. Целых полгода, – печально ответил Леголас. – Так что я стал в этом мастером и, думаю, не растерял еще навыки.  
– Превосходно! Тогда, Леголас, поможешь нам? – нетерпеливо спросил Пиппин. – О, я уже почти чувствую вкус этой рыбки!  
– Охотно, – согласился эльф, и за короткое время они втроем из веточек, упавших с ближайших деревьев, соорудили две крепкие ловушки. С помощью Леголаса, видевшего в темноте, они разместили их в подходящих местах на дне ручья. А когда возвращались обратно в лагерь, Мерри вдруг резко остановился и повернулся к эльфу:  
– Но сейчас-то ты, надеюсь, ешь рыбу?  
– Нет, по-прежнему не имею на это достаточно мужества, – ответил тот и, заметив, как хоббиты обеспокоенно переглянулись, добавил с улыбкой: – Но не бойтесь, ваш завтрак на свободу отпускать не буду.


End file.
